


The Ghostly (and Great) Escape

by General_Zargon



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Ghost Cami to the rescue!, Ghost Camille, bamf!Cami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 14:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10362393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/General_Zargon/pseuds/General_Zargon
Summary: Freya didn't learn her lesson from the last few times her family tried the whole keeping-someone-prisoner thing, but luckily the Mikaelson family has someone who isn't about to let the mistakes of the past be repeated, even if they don't know it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> As soon as I saw that scene with Keelin and Freya at the end, my muses demanded a fix-it. They got this instead, LOL. :P

" _Oh wow, Freya really is a Mikaelson, isn't she?_ "

Keelin's head jerked up in surprise as an amused voice suddenly spoke, and she blinked in shock, shamelessly gaping at the blonde woman that had appeared in front of her at some point between one blink and the next. The werewolf had been pacing from one side of her room (read: glorified cell with an actual bed and bathroom surrounded by a boundary spell) to the other when she'd heard the voice, and by the time she turned around she went from being the only one in the room to having very attractive company.

Blonde, green-eyed, a kind smile, an aura of confidence that said she was badass and knew it all wrapped up in a gorgeous package. Definitely someone Keelin would have tried to pick up in a bar before her path crossed with Hayley Marshall and her giant bitch of an in-law Freya Mikaelson locked her up. Now she just wanted to know how the blonde had gotten into the room since there were no windows and the door was closed. "Who are you? How'd you get in here?" She demanded, looking around in case some kind of secret passageway had opened while she wasn't looking, but nope, no such luck. Three strides had her in arms' reach of the woman, and she reached out to touch her arm and - she didn't know, maybe beg for help escaping? Yeah, probably that.

That was before her hand went straight through the blonde's arm like it was made of smoke, passing through the limb with no resistance.

Keelin stumbled back, looking between her hand and where the woman was still standing, looking solid and alive and oh god she really hoped she wasn't hallucinating, she hadn't been locked up long enough for that! It had been less than a week!

While the werewolf panicked, the blonde's expression was a combination of sheepish and understanding as she shrugged and said, " _Boo?_ "

That stopped her freak-out as she looked at the blonde incredulously and demanded, "What, so you're a ghost? I'm seeing a _ghost_? What, being kidnapped by that bitch Hayley when all I wanted was to have a nice night in a bar to celebrate finishing my residency, drained of venom and thinking that she'd actually keep her promise and let me go, and instead being held captive by a crazy witch isn't enough?"

" _Just call me Casper, and I prefer 'corporeally challenged'_ _, thanks._ " A quick pause to flash a grin, and then she continued seriously, frowning in disapproval, " _And yeah, Hayley could have handled that better - sure it probably wasn't easy living in hiding for five years looking for a cure while protecting Hope, but that's no excuse. 'Just in case' is never an excuse! Doing something like this is **never** okay, and I actually thought they were getting that through they're heads before everything went down...Freya might not have learned from the last few times a Mikaelson did something like this, but luckily for you, that's what I'm here for. I know what road this is heading down, and it's not a good one._ "

"Okaaaay...?" Keelin drew out the word cautiously, feeling a small spark of hope and willing to ignore the fact that she was talking to a dead person if it meant getting out in one piece.

" _This is how it's going to go down: I'll let you out, and you head back to your home, tell the police a story about how a bunch of guys jumped you behind the bar and how you heard them talking about how you were 'exotic' and would 'fetch a good price'._ "

Scowling, Keelin demanded, "So what, make up a story about human traffickers? Send the cops on a wild goose chase and let the witch and that bitch hybrid go free?"

Green eyes locked on her dark ones, practically glowing as the woman suddenly looking a lot less easy-going and more like the spirit she claimed to be as she stated, " _That's exactly what you're going to do. The police will keep things quiet so the 'kidnappers' don't get spooked, things will be quietly explained to your family, and you might even get the doctor job you wanted back if you spin it right. No harm, no foul, and hey, there's always human bad guys snatching people and doing exactly what you'll say happened to you. Might even get some of them off the street._ _Doesn't that sound a lot better than a pointless attempt at getting back at Freya that'll get you killed?_ " The last part was said gently, and Keelin was suddenly so, so tired of everything. Hayley had just been trying to help her family, chances were she didn't even know Freya hadn't released her, and from what she knew about the Mikaelsons' reputation, they'd probably have bigger fish than her to deal with if she got free.

She just wanted to go home.

"Yeah, yeah that does sound better." She whispered like she couldn't believe that it might actually be possible, and she was intensely homesick for her apartment and her small but awesome group of friends as she asked plaintively, "Can we make that happen? I don't know where I am."

" _I do._ "

And with that, Miss Casper began to outline directions for Keelin to get away from the Mikaelsons.

* * *

In the end, it was almost stunningly anticlimactic - the ghost did something to the boundary spell that caused it to fizzle, and then tapped on thedoor, which then opened soundlessly, Keelin slipped out and up the stairs, where she discovered she was being kept in some kind of fully-equipped cellar/shelter in the middle of some woods.

She felt exposed as she ran through the trees, sprinting for all she was worth in the direction Miss Casper pointed out. She stumbled out of the woods fifteen minutes later and found the deserted parking lot, all cracked pavement and faded paint along with, just like the ghost'd said, a slightly rusted but more than usable car. Just when she was about to try and figure out how to hotwire the vehicle, the blonde showed up next to her and tossed the keys at her with a cheerful, " _Catch!_ "

Keelin fumbled with the keys, but found the right one to open and start the car, elation bubbling in her stomach as the car started with a low purr. She lowered the window, peering up at the satisfied blonde, and said, "Thank you, I can't even tell you how grateful I am. Thank you so much Miss Ghost."

A bright smile crossed the ghost's face, and she said warmly, " _Call me Cami. Now get going, you have a long drive ahead, and remember the story!_ "

"I definitely will!" Keelin called back as she backed up the car, turned, and set off towards freedom.

* * *

The spirit of Camille O'Connell watch the werewolf woman go, smiling with satisfaction and a bit of mischief as she slowly faded away, returning to Klaus Mikaelson's side as her energy faded. Transporting those keys from inside the sun-visor to outside the car to give them to Keelin had taken more juice than she thought, but it was well worth it.

Her last thought before she slipped into a kind of stasis to regain her energy, firmly curled around and cuddled close to Klaus' own soul, was the mental note to give Freya some nasty bad hair days and static shocks. The witch had earned a little unpleasantness, especially for making her boundary spell so strong.

 

 


End file.
